Slowpoke Well
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |mapdesc=When Slowpoke are thirsty, they come here to drink. |location_name=Slowpoke Well |japanese_name=ヤドンのいど |translated_name=Yadon Well |other_info=Rainmaker Well |location=Azalea Town |region=Johto |generation= , }} The Slowpoke Well (Japanese: ヤドンのいど Well) is a man-made cave located at the edge of Azalea Town. It is located just north-west of , first seen on the way to Azalea Town. The cave is home to a wide variety of wild Pokémon, but is unique for being the home of Azalea Town's , which they use as pets. It is said that a Slowpoke from the well ended a drought that plagued Azalea Town 400 years before the games' events by yawning. The Slowpoke Well is where the player first encounters the revived Team Rocket, who are cutting off the tails of Slowpoke to sell at their HQ in Mahogany Town. Before talking to Kurt in his house, there will be a guarding the entrance of the well, and will not let anyone in. When entering Kurt's house for the first time, he will quickly run out after saying something about going to the Slowpoke Well. He will defeat the grunt at the entrance, then will fall into the well and injure his back. After Kurt is injured while trying to stop Team Rocket, the player has to defeat the Grunts and rescue the kidnapped Slowpoke. Geography Exterior The Slowpoke Well is located on the east side of Azalea Town, just north of . The well is actually a large cave with many chambers. In , the Slowpoke Well can be accessed to by going down a small flight of stairs into the dark cave below. In , there is a sloping ramp that winds around the well, slowly descending in an indented section of ground. The aesthetics of the well has also been updated to show a small, circular, brick well, which can only be entered by going straight into the hole of the well. File:Slowpoke Well GSC.png|Exterior in Generation II File:Slowpoke Well HGSS.png|Exterior in Generation IV Interior Upon entering the cave, there will be a small pool of water to the west, and a narrow passageway to the north. During the Team Rocket attack, the cave will be populated with s looking for battle. By traveling up and down the small ledge, the other side of the cave can be reached. From there, the path travels north, then west through a narrow strip between the wall of the well and rocks, finally traveling south to a pool of water deep within the cave. After ing through the pool of water, there is a small island in the middle of the cave that has the stairs to the lower floor of the well. The lower floor can only be accessed after the player has acquired both and and both the and the . This section of the well enters from the ladder in the middle of the cave, on an island in an underground lake. By ing around this floor, there is a man on an island who will give the player a King's Rock if the player talks to him, while can be found on the ground. In , the cave's interior changed. There are several map changes within the cave, including a new section coming from the first floor; a flight of stairs going down within the cave, traveling east shortly, then south. Items }} (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Super Potion ×2}} and ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} and )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} and )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation II B1F B2F Generation IV B1F B2F Trainers Generation II 560 |class=Rocket |classlink=Team Rocket Grunt (Trainer class) |name= |game=GSC |location=Slowpoke Well |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Generation IV 480 |class=Executive |name= |game=HGSS |location=Slowpoke Well |pokemon=2}} | | Layout Preview File:HGSS Slowpoke Well-Morning.png|Morning (Slowpoke) File:HGSS Slowpoke Well-Day.png|Day/Evening (Slowpoke) File:HGSS Slowpoke Well-Night.png|Night (Slowpoke) In the anime Slowpoke Well appeared in A Shadow of a Drought. While wandering across a desert, came across the well. However, it had dried up, so they used their mecha to dig underground for water. When they finally found water, they also found themselves surrounded by a big number of Slowpoke. Reading from an old sign nearby, they learned about the ancient folktale about the Slowpoke saving Azalea Town from a drought by yawning. Upon discovering this, Team Rocket decided to steal the Slowpoke in order make people pay for them for rain. However, thanks to the interference of , , and Kurt, their plan was foiled, and the Slowpoke restored the well back to its watery state. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Slowpoke Well appeared in Ursaring Major. A group of s was seen gathering chopped-off Slowpoke Tails to be sold for profit, but they were attacked by and his newly caught . By the time , Kurt, and Maizie arrived at the site, Silver had already left, leaving the beaten and tied-up Rocket Grunts in his wake. Gold then proceeded to battle one of the Slowpoke with his Aibo, making it yawn and thus restoring water to the well. In the TCG The Slowpoke Well was featured in the . The following is a list of cards depicting the Slowpoke Well. |type=Water|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Common|ennum=81/123|enset2=Call of Legends|enrarity2=Common|ennum2=70/95|jpset=HeartGold Collection|jprarity=Common|jpnum=017/070}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小呆獸之井 |zh_cmn=呆呆獸之井 / 呆呆兽之井 |fi=Slowpoke-kaivo |fr_eu=Puits |de= -Brunnen |it=Pozzo Slowpoke |ko=야돈우물 Yadon Umul |pl=Slowpoke-Zdrój |pt_br=Poço dos Slowpoke |es_eu=Pozo Slowpoke |vi=Giếng Yadon }} Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Caves de:Flegmon-Brunnen es:Pozo Slowpoke fr:Puits Ramoloss it:Pozzo Slowpoke ja:ヤドンのいど zh:呆呆兽之井